Pajama Sam
Pajama Sam, (born Sam Samson) otherwise simply known as Sam is a blue 6 year old child who enjoys reading comic books. Specifically ones about his favourite superhero Pajama Man, from whom he takes much inspiration for his own superhero persona. Sam is known most for his adventures in The Land of Darkness where he solved puzzles, survived a run in with an organised crime syndicate, and attempted to assassinate a world leader. Personal life/history Sam's family originally came from Czechoslovakia but fled the country to escape communism in 1986, immigrating to a nondescript town in the United States of America. Though his family is foreign born, Sam was born in the United States and is legally an American citizen; in 1992, Sam attempted to vote for democratic candidate Bill Clinton in the United States Presidential election. Unfortunately this was impossible as he was 2 years old and a republican. Sam spends much of his time in his bedroom reading comic books, playing with toys, and claiming to have had sexual intercourse with various people's mothers over Xbox live. We're fairly certain Sam has attended some form of school as he owns a lunch box so...he must have that for a reason, right? At one point in his life Sam was afraid of the dark but after briefly becoming involved with a criminal circle of trees and almost losing his life, he fears nothing but trees. Appearance Sam, much like the rest of his family is blue. No one is quite sure why they're all blue we only can assume it was due to a chemical spill that occurred when Sam's parents were young. His hair, much like his skin, is a light blue colour. Again, likely due to a chemical spill. He styles his hair in a double Bart Simpson split. His eyebrows can best be described as "Thicc AF" Sam is about 3 and a half feet tall. Sam's everyday outfit is a set of dark blue footed pajamas with white slippers. He also often wears a red cape and purple BDSM mask. Life as a super hero. When he was just 3 years old, Sam was bitten by a set of radioactive pajamas and developed amazing super powers [citation very needed] and thus he became known as Pajama Sam. The Land of Darkness. His first major exploit as a super hero came one faithful night when Sam was made aware of the presence of Darkness in his closet. He decided in order to restore his sleep pattern he needed to enter his closet, stun Darkness and trap him in a small metal prison of eternal torment. However, when he entered his closet it was made apparent that his house sat on a crack in space time and Sam was sucked into The Land of Darkness. Undeterred Sam pressed forward with his mission unaware of the dangers that awaited him. Sam soon became involved with trees, a known criminal organisation, who assaulted him and stole his possessions. After retrieving his items, which had all been sold to various owners on the black market, Sam made his way to Darkness' home and attempted to imprison him inside his lunch box. Though he was not aware of it at the time and frankly never actually did find out, what Sam was about to do was highly illegal as The Land of Darkness was an independent sovereign state and kidnapping it's leader was an act of war. Thankfully, no war ever came of Pajama Sam's exploits in The Land of Darkness as upon meeting with Darkness, Sam realised that he was not an evil dictator as American propaganda had depicted him as and so he left the country in peace. Quotes The following are Quotes by Pajama Sam. * "Rust?!" * "This looks like a job for, Pajama Sam!" * "Okay, Bubye now!" * "I'm gonna capture Darkness and puthiminmylunchbox!" Trivia * Sam's super powers are unknown. * Sam's favourite song is 'Gangsta's paradise' by Coolio. * Sam's favourite video game is Minecraft * Sam is a fan of sports, specifically baseball. * Sam has a big brother called Mark who is never seen. Category:Characters